This is not a dream
by kawaiiitahina123
Summary: I woke up to see all of them there. The smell, I could feel bile rise in my throat. Hinata has woken up.


This is not a dream

A bolt of light illuminated the room. I stood frozen and rigid, unable to move or to utter a cry; in my trance-like state. My gaze landed on the site before me: dead bodies littered the expensive hard wood floors. Blood was splattered along each of the once pure white walls. My black satin dress was now stained crimson. There was an aggravating stinging along my mouth; I'm guessing that's because my lips were horribly cracked. Yet I refused to add that bit of comfort by licking my pain filled lips. The reason you ask it is simple: I had absolutely no intention to taste even an ounce of that retched air. The nauseating smell of stale and crusted blood, organs and shredded flesh lingered _everywhere. _It seeped into the floors, walls, chairs, tables, and ……..and Me!

It invaded all of my senses. At this realization bile crept up in my already sore throat. It took all of my willpower not to puke, since a thought derailed me. From what I could see (which wasn't much) everyone was dead. Organs lay askew from their owners, no one body was completely intact. That last thought of why………. Why! WHY! I mentally screamed. Why was I here? Why did I have to see _this_? Why did all of this happen? Why to _them?_

More importantly who could have done this, this atrocity!? I thought frantically. There was no noise inside this room.** NO!** This is no longer a _ordinary room, _no this is now cemetery. Yes, this _cemetery _was _quiet_. Dead and lifeless perfect for the room. I thought morbidly. No noise, except for the booming thunderstorm outside.

Perhaps the heavens were enraged at this massacre too? I thought probably half crazed. Another light crashed into _the room_. Thankfully the chandler lights came on it wasn't much, but it was something. It allowed me to more of extremely unpleasant sight. Then I found myself out of my reverie only to see a tall, dark and intimidating presence. He had long raven-like hair, ashen colored skin, and a perfectly shaped nose. Skinny, possibly teetering along the lines of anorexia. His eyes were mirrored to a jet black abyss. His was devoid of any and all emotion. He glared at me slightly, such coldness coming for someone who couldn't much older than myself. I felt as if someone had run a freezing cold knife along my spine. Then his charcoal seemed to be simply staring at me, as if judging me. He had a air of arrogance that only high class or famous people did, much like my family. I felt like an insignificant bug under his penetrating gaze. It made my father's look like a kitten in comparison. I knew why my father did that, it was to estimate my worth. But why would a stranger do that? I thought breathlessly. For what seemed like an eternity, he studied me. I suppose he was done with his little _observation _of me, for a flicker of amusement danced in his horribly striking eyes. Yet other than that his face was stoic. He took a small step toward me.

I unconsciously moved back.

Who was he? Was he trapped here just like me? Wait was I even trapped here, I hadn't tried to seek a way out. That's when my drifted away from his face and to what he was holding. It had to be the murder weapon, glistening in the moonlight. The remaining blood on it went _drip drip drip_, on the flooring. aside from the angry storm outside that _dripping_ was breaking the now eerie silence that somehow became an unspoken decree. Run, run RUN!RUN DAMMIT! Why won't my legs move and carry me to safety?

The only thing that I could do was to widened my eyes in recognition. He did THIS!** NO.NO…….NO!!! THIS.IS.JUST.A.DREAM. **yes that's what this is just some horrible dream and disturbing dream. I thought in a vain attempt to console myself. A slow predatorily like smirk crossed his utterly beautiful face. With inhuman speed he grabbed me by the neck and slammed me onto the bloodied wall. I noticed that my bare back was wet with more of the alarming liquid, I had more frightening things to worry about. Like the man now holding me by the throat. My feet dangled limply from under me. Tears burst from he corners of my eyes, as the murder leaned down to my right ear and whispered in a calm, smooth and bone chilling voice he spoke these words:

_**No this is not a dream, for you will not wake up. Welcome to my world……….**_

And with that, my world again fell into darkness.


End file.
